Amado Futuro
by Lodigesia
Summary: Una historia sobre las perspectivas del futuro de Kurogane y Fay


Advertencia: tsubasa y sus personajes le pertenece entermente a las CLAMP.

**AMADO FUTURO**

El pensamientos de los 4 estaban con Sakura-chan, pero también habían mas cosas en que pensar, independientemente del resultado de la batalla que se aproximaba había muchas cosas inconclusas, Kurogane había decidido por supuesto luchar y su deseo de volver a su mundo no había variado, estaba allí, mas firme que nunca, inquebrantable como su propia voluntad, pero para el resto del grupo las cosas eran mas difíciles, Syaoran tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar, su futuro era tan incierto como lo había sido su pasado, Mokona estaba segura, como era su esperanzado y optimista carácter que pasara lo que pasara todo saldría bien incluso para ella pero su deseo mas ferviente era que sobre todas las cosas el fututo fuese bueno y amable con todos sus compañeros.

Fay era otra historia¿A dónde, en el mejor de los casos, podría ir?, aun con su ojo de vuelta su futuro era completamente incierto, tal vez podría permanecer en algunos de los mundos que ya había visitado pero en sus mente el Japón en el que se hallaba ahora le rondaba en la mente como una maravillosa posibilidad, sin embargo habían demasiados elementos en contra, como la voluntad de otros para que él permaneciera en ese mundo, sobretodo la de cierto ninja malhumorado que al final constituía la mas importante opinión.

Fay no podía contenerse, la incertidumbre lo carcomía y en todo caso un desahoga siempre era reconfortante por que el viaje que estaban prontos a emprender amenazaba dejar demasiados temas en el tintero, esa noche después de hablar con Syaoran había tomado la resolución de enfrentarse a sus dudas y sólo había un persona que el conociera capas de de reconfortarlo, sus pasos a través de los pisos de madera eran inaudibles para una persona normal, pero no para un ninja, para el eran los estruendosos pasos de un elefante, así que Fay no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando fue recibido por la "_calida" _bienvenida a la habitación del moreno:

**-Es tarde ya**

**-No podía dormir**

Kurogane le daba la espalda en medio de toda aquella oscuridad que los rodeaba

**-Y el mocoso-preguntó**

**-Aun esta arriba**

**-Parece que será una noche larga para todos**

**-…. -**El rubio se recostó sobre la pared lejos del moreno, no había como comenzar la conversación que tenia en mente sin sonar demasiado patético, así que se sobresalto un poco cuando fue sorprendido por el siempre enojado tono del ninja.

-¿**Estas listo?**

**-Si…**-listo para lo que fuera que encontraran allí, además Fay sabia que había un cuenta pendiente entre el ninja y Fei Wang, y eso también lo mortificaba**- y tu… kurogane ¿estas listo?**

**-Jezzz…eso no deberías preguntarlo. **

El tono del ninja era de una seguridad pasmosa y en cierto modo era como si se sintiera fastidiado ante la aparente desconfianza del rubio, así que Fay dudó antes de comenzar otra vez a hablar:

**-Tu…-** era un pregunta difícil**- vas a volver aquí cuando todo acabe…verdad?**

**-Por supuesto…este es mi mundo.**

**-Si**

**-Hable con Tomoyo…definitivamente volveré**

**-Entonces se cumplirá tu deseo**

El silencio era intoxicante¿como decirle a alguien lo que quieres si eso podría significarle un perjuicio? Aparentemente esa noche el moreno era más perceptivo que de costumbre por que fue él el que inicio el tema

**-Y tu… ¿que harás?**

**-No lo sé…si recupero mi ojo podré ir a donde quiera.**

_¿A donde querría ir el mago¿en donde podría comenzar de nuevo?_ , las posibilidades eran infinitas pero al mismo tiempo desconocidas, sin embargo quedaba la posibilidad de no recuperar su ojo lo que le ponía en una situación muy inusual, y al mismo tiempo apetecible por que ya no tendría elecciones que hacer ni grandes pretextos que inventar.

-¿**Y si no lo recuperas?-** Kurogane también lo había pensado. Solo había un lazo que los conectaba poderosamente, el había hecho la elección pero si Fay recuperaba su ojo seria libre y al final el ninja no sabia si seria capaz de retenerlo o como hacerlo.

**-Entonces deberé permanecer contigo.**

Ambos estaban callados, _**deberé,**_ eso sonaba mal por donde se viera, una cosa es deber y otra querer, y Fay se había equivocado al escoger sus palabras.

**-Es bonito aquí-**añadió a modo de de disculpa

**-Uhmm…no esta mal supongo, pero también es peligroso.**

**-No me importa el peligro.**

**-eso ya lo sé mago.**

**-Ya no tengo magia, ya no soy un mago recuerdas?-**añadió muy quedito. También eso lo había perdido, aunque aun había esperanza de recuperarla.

**- ¿Quieres recuperarla? Tu magia quiero decir-,** era le mejor modo de aproximarse a las preguntas que en realidad carcomían al ninja _¿quieres recuperar tu magia, tu ojo, tu libertar, quieres irte?_

**-Yo…no estoy seguro- **la magia era parte de él, pero le había acarreado tantos problemas que era en realidad un especie de mal**- no se si la necesito realmente, no se a donde iría con ella- **Fayoyó al moreno suspirar fastidiado.

Para el guerrero los días que se avecinaban eran difíciles pero la historia que habían vivido también lo había sido y sin embargo había tenido sus aspectos positivos e incluso felices, las personas que había conocido en todos aquellos mundos: Syaoran, Sakura, el maldito manju, y el mago, todos ellos le eran importantes, estaba dispuesto a luchar con ellos y por ellos, estaba dispuesto a perder toda su fuerza por ellos, para que nunca mas le fueran arrebatados aquellos que le importaban, pero ahora debía decidir también a quien estaba dispuesto a dejar ir por que de eso también dependía su propia felicidad, era un paso difícil para un carácter tan autoritario como el suyo pero se permitió a si mismo ser conciliador y darse una chance, el resto dependía del rubio así que debía decidirlo el rubio.

**-Japón es un buen lugar para comenzar- **dijo como quien dice que lindo día hace hoy.

Fay levanto la mirada esperanzado, había entendido perfectamente el significado de esas palabras y el opinaba lo mismo pero solo ahora se daba cuenta que sus pensamiento convergían, sonrió aliviado, para kurogane eso había sido demasiado.

Se acerco despacio, el ninja que permanecía de espaldas sentado en el suelo así que se arrodillo tras de él.

**-Japón es un buen lugar para comenzar-**repitió

Acaricio suavemente con una mano la espalda del ninja, y pudo sentir su estremecimiento, recostó su rostro en la enorme espalda del moreno escuchando el veloz latido de su corazón, mientras rodeaba la cintura del guerrero cerrando los ojos con ensoñación

**-Es un lugar maravilloso para comenzar- **añadió

Kurogane se dejo hacer, sentía el cabello del rubio haciendo cosquillas sobre su nuca y era una sensación maravillosa, su corazón latía desaforado, estiro lentamente el brazo hacia atrás hasta sentir el delgado cuerpo del exmago un ligero toque apenas, para él no eran necesarias las palabras, para ninguno de los dos lo eran, pero simplemente le dio la gana de decirlo:

**-Entonces quédate conmigo.**

Fay hubiese querido decir _**SÍ,**_pero se le había atravesado un nudo el la garganta y sus ojos escocían, él se iba a quedar con kurogane sin importar que. En ese momento ninguno de los dos deseaba más fervientemente que la batalla empezara y que el desenlace trajera lo que debía traer por que ya estaba aclarado todo entre ellos dos, el resto caería por su propio peso. Y en ese particular momento el futuro no podía pintar más prometedor.

Fin

Ultimamente me resulta imposible subir historias no se que rayos le pasa a mi cuenta por lo que si esta historia se publica sera un milagro y talvez una suerte para ustedes


End file.
